Little Moments
by tigersforever
Summary: "Yeah, I live for little moments...when she steals my heart again and it doesn't even know it." Brad Paisley. One shots based on the epilogue of Loves Lost, Hope Gained.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. Here is the start of the promised one shots to the Loves Lost, Hope Gained epilogue. You don't need to read the whole story, all you need to know is Callie and Arizona are happy, have Sofia and twin boys Timmy and Charlie. It will be mostly fluff which I'm sure we're all going to need after the next 24 hours and the season premier. I wrote a quick one shot called "Bomb's Away" to get all my angst out so I could write the feel good stuff here. I don't know if I'll continue "Bomb's Away", depends on how the show goes. Enough with my rant, on with the story. Tigersforever.**

Callie rolled over and felt for her wife and was met with a cold side of the bed. She listened closely and instantly knew where Arizona was. Callie pulled back the covers, slipped on a robe and walked across the hall to the nursery. There she found her wife holding Timmy, gently stroking his little tufts of hair and whispering words of comfort as he clenched his little fists, the last of his cries echoing in the room as he started to settle down. Callie looked at her watch and noticed it was just before 6am.

"Shh. It's okay little man."

Arizona sighed as she continued to rock him gently until he fell asleep in her arms. Arizona put Timmy back in his crib and turned to the door, finally aware of her wife's presence behind her. Arizona found Callie leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed and a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?"

Callie walked into the room and slid her arms around Arizona's waist and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. Arizona wrapped hers around Callie's waist as well as they swayed together.

"Only a minute. Timmy okay?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to be held I guess. He seems to be asleep again."

Callie nodded and continued to sway them. "Is Charlie okay?"

Arizona chuckled lightly. "He really is your son. He didn't even stir, just like you didn't when Timmy started crying."

Callie smiled and kissed her wife again. "What can I say, we like our sleep. Come on, let's go back to bed and get some shut-eye while we can. Sofia will probably wake up anytime now and I know they'll be up in an hour for their feeding. You could just about set a watch to these two."

Arizona smiled and laughed at Callie's comment as the two of them shared one last look at their new-born sons before walking back into their bedroom. Callie tossed her robe to the side and laid back in the bed, waiting patiently for Arizona to remove her leg and slide in beside her. Callie laid on her back while Arizona drapped herself over her wife, snuggling her head under Callie's chin. Callie gently stroked her hair and sighed.

"You know something?"

Arizona giggled before she answered. "I know a lot of things. Which would you like to know first?"

Callie gently slapped Arizona's arm that was slung across her body. "Smart ass. I was just going to say I can't believe across that hall is our three-week old sons. It feels like a dream sometimes. Like I'll wake up and it won't be real."

Arizona sat up, straddled Callie's waist and played with her wife's hands when they came up to steady her, admiring the ring that sat on her wife's left hand, the one that matched hers.

"I didn't tell you but when Addison said we were having twins, I doubted myself."

Callie sat up and leveled herself with Arizona, her hands around her wife's waist while Arizona's circled Callie's neck and played with the strands of her hair poking out of her pony tail.

"You did? Is that why you were so quiet that afternoon? I just thought you were in shock like I was."

"Well I was in a little bit of shock but mostly I worried how I was gonna keep up with two more kids when sometimes I can't keep up with Sofia."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Arizona laughed and place her forehead against Callie's. "Because I doubted myself for all of five minutes. While we sat through lunch my mind wandered to how we were gonna handle three kids. And then I remembered, what I can't do you will and all my fears disappeared."

Callie leaned up the short distance and kissed her wife. "And that will always be true. You and me, we're a team."

"Yes we are."

Arizona kissed Callie, smiling into it as they deepened the kiss simultaneously. Their moans echoed in the room as Callie started to unbutton Arizona's pajama shirt. As Callie undid the third button a noise distracted them and they pulled away from each other and turned to the still open door. Sofia stood there, rubbing her eyes and dragging a teddy bear.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Callie sighed as she leaned her head into Arizona's chest but helped her wife re-button her shirt and lifted her off her lap. Callie pulled back the covers before picking up Sofia and balancing her mini me on her hip.

"Come on then. What do you feel like this morning Princess Sofia?"

"Hmm... how about French toast?"

"Okay, let's get cookin'." Callie gave her daughter a kiss to the cheek, put Sofia back on the ground with a little pat on the tush and turned back to Arizona as Sofia ran out of the room.

"Do you want toast too or something else?"

Sofia came skidding back along the hallway and to the doorway of her mommies bedroom. "Good morning Mama." She did a road runner impression and headed back to the stairs.

Callie and Arizona laughed at their daughters antics while Arizona finished pulling on her prosthetic and walked around the bed to her wife. She placed her arms around her wife's neck as Callie's circled her waist again.

"By the way, I would love some French toast. I'll be down in a minute to help you."

"Okay. What was happening before, so to be continued later."

Arizona gave Callie a dimple popping smile. "You know it."

Callie smiled and placed a quick kiss to her wife's lips before heading down to the kitchen.

Arizona looked around her bedroom and stared at the pictures covering every available surface on their side tables, their set of draws and the walls. Family and friends smiled back at her as Arizona left the room and walked down the stairs to join her wife, daughter and by the sounds coming from the kitchen, her father. Arizona entered the kitchen and was greeted by her family.

"Good morning Zonie."

"Morning Dad." Arizona placed a kiss to her father's cheek.

Sofia grinned at her Mama as Arizona walked over to the stove. "Look Mama, I helping."

Arizona smiled at her growing daughter standing on a stool helping Callie stir the egg and milk mixture. Arizona kissed the top of her little girl's head.

"I can see that big girl. How about you help set the table while I help your mommy finish cooking."

"Okay."

Sofia, with a little help from Daniel, placed everything on the table as a cry came through the baby monitor as their sons started to stir. Daniel walked over to Callie and took over finishing their breakfast.

"Go. Don't make my grandsons wait."

Callie looked at her watch and then over at Arizona. "Yep, right on time."

Callie and Arizona chuckled to themselves as they headed up the stairs and went to a cot each. Callie cooed with Timmy while Arizona picked up Charlie and they quickly changed diapers and dressed their sons in adorable onesies for the day. Ready to go, they each carried one of their sons down the stairs for their morning feeding.

As Arizona fed Charlie while Callie held Timmy, she couldn't help the smile that was permanently etched on her face. Her daughter laughing as her Pop Pop tickled her and her wife holding her other son, his happy gurgles matching his brothers. At one point in her life Arizona came close to losing it all because she didn't want to admit she needed help but she was eternally grateful she didn't.

After all, who would want to miss little moments like these?


	2. Chapter 2

Callie pulled on her bathing suit and completed her look with jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and walked out in the bedroom to find Arizona still sitting on their bed, her own bathing suit laid out and untouched.

Arizona looked up at her wife and sighed. "I'm sorry Cal. I just can't do it."

Callie's mind flashed to when they faced a similar issue, namely Bailey's wedding day. Callie sat beside Arizona, confident she could handle things a lot better this time around. Callie knew yelling or bullying her wife into doing something she either wasn't ready or comfortable doing would get them nowhere. Callie took Arizona's hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I get it okay. You don't want to be in a bathing suit in front of strangers, especially since you've only have the Aqua Leg for a couple of months now. I understand and it's okay not to want to do that."

Arizona leaned against Callie and kissed the side of her neck. "I want to do this for Sofia, I really do. I feel like I'm letting her down, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Sofia is a smart cookie, she'll understand."

"But I don't want to be the one who disappoints our little girl. She's been looking forward to this for a month ever since we told her we were doing it. She's gonna hate me."

Arizona pushed herself off the bed and started pacing the room, muttering to herself, before Callie stood and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, hey, Sofia is not going to hate you. We'll sit down and explain it to her. Would you consider doing one thing?" Callie held her wife's hands and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Arizona cocked her head to the side in curiosity, a little smile creeping onto her face. "What's the thing?"

"Would you come and sit by the water so Sofia can see you? She really wants you there and at least if she can see you it'll make both of you happy, 'cause I know you don't want to miss this. You've been looking forward to it just as much as Sofia."

Arizona pulled Callie into a tight hug. "Of course I'll still be there to watch our little girl." Arizona pulled out of the hug and leaned her head against Callie's. "Thank you for letting me be a little crazy about this."

Callie leaned down and gave her wife a kiss. "And that is why I love you so much. I mean, what's life without the crazy."

Arizona and Callie shared a laugh before exiting their bedroom to have that little chat with Sofia. As they came out they found Sofia sitting on the couch, her little feet swinging off the end, waiting patiently for her mommies. As soon as she saw them she ran over and went to grab her brand new swimming bag. Her bathing suit, towel and cap were inside ready to go while the outside was decorated with her name in bright colours.

"We go now?" Sofia was jumping up and down on the spot, her energy knowing no bounds and her patience long gone.

Callie picked up their daughter and brought her back to the couch, leaving the bag where it had been. "We're nearly ready baby. But first, we have to talk to you about something."

Sofia look confused but sat quietly while her mommies took a seat on either side of her. Arizona glanced over Sofia's head and gave Callie a nod. Arizona took her daughter's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Sof, you know how we said we'd both be there with you?"

Sofia nodded yes as Arizona continued.

"Well, I'm going to be there, but I'm only going to watch. I won't be in the water with you."

Sofia looked up at her Mama, her little lip quivering with unshed tears. "You no wanna swim with me?"

Arizona picked her up and placed her on her lap, Callie moving to fill the gap left so she could support Arizona and help explain the situation to their daughter but letting Arizona take the lead.

"No big girl, that's not it at all. It's just, you know how I have a fake leg?"

Sofia nodded yes as Arizona continued. "Well I don't want other people to see it."

Sofia pulled herself off Arizona's lap and looked back at her Mama. "You stupid."

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, you will not speak to your Mama that way. Apologise, NOW."

Sofia stomped her foot and stood her ground, her little arms folded over her chest. "NO. Mama's being stupid and mean and she promised."

Callie sighed and looked at Arizona whose own tears were about to fall. "Sofia, if you don't apologise we're not going."

"No Callie, she's right. I did promise her."

"Still, she can't speak to you like that. Sof, say you're sorry."

Sofia looked at her mommy before she reluctantly looked at Arizona. "Sorry Mama."

Sofia walked over to her Mama and put her small hands on Arizona's prosthetic, speaking with a shy voice and obviously upset with what was happening but trying to make up for yelling at her Mama in the way only she knew.

"I like your leg Mama."

Sofia looked back over at her Mommy, hoping her apology was enough so she could still go. "We go now Mommy. Please?"

Callie nodded. "Get your bag sweetie, I'll just be a second."

Callie walked back into her bedroom and moments later the Robbins-Torres family was ready to go. Sofia was quiet in the backseat, happy to watch the scenery and having a little sulk still while the front seat was just as silent until Arizona broke it.

"Do you think she's right? Am I being stupid?"

"Arizona..." Callie sighed before she continued. "Sofia's upset, but she'll get over it. And before you say it, she doesn't hate you."

"I know. It's just, that look on her face. I feel so horrible and selfish right now."

"Don't think like that okay. You need to do what's comfortable for you. I get it and so will Sofia, eventually."

Arizona nodded as they arrived at the aquatic centre. Callie unstrapped Sofia from her seat and took her hand to walk inside, Arizona lingering behind them. Callie took their little girl into the change room and into a stall as Arizona took a seat near the mirrors. She couldn't help but overhear the conversations coming from the mothers all around her.

"Oh God, look at my thighs."

Another woman joined in. "Well I'll trade you boobs for thighs. They always look so floppy when I wear one of these."

Yet another woman joined in the conversation. "I'll swap you both for my stomach. I hate how the material clings to it and makes me look six months pregnant. I miss my sweats."

As other women chimed in to the conversation Arizona looked down at her prosthetic and sighed. Her two-year old was right, she was being stupid. Everyone of the women around her had some insecurity about how their body looked in a swim suit. She actually liked how her body looked in one, it was just the staring at the leg she didn't want to deal with. Arizona rose from her seat and was about to find Callie and Sofia when they found her. Callie noticed the look on Arizona's face and cupped it, running her fingers up and down her wife's cheeks.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I need the keys. I want to go home and get my suit. Sofia was right, I was being stupid. I don't care if someone sees my leg. This is supposed to be for Sofia and I don't want to ruin it with my insecurities."

Callie grinned and opened her bag to pull out Arizona's one piece suit. "I had a feeling you might change your mind, so I took a chance and brought it. You might want to hurry though, we're starting soon."

Arizona kissed her wife quickly and with a smile. "Be right with you." Arizona leaned down and gave Sofia a kiss on her cheek. "And thank you big girl for helping me realize how silly I was being. I'll just be a minute."

Arizona hurried off to change as Callie leaned down to her little girl. "Should we wait for your Mama or start heading to the pool?"

Sofia thought for a moment and made her choice, a huge smile on her face. "Wait for Mama."

Callie nodded and took a seat with Sofia where Arizona had sat waiting for them. Arizona emerged a couple of minutes later, her hair pinned up in a pony tail and her bathing suit clinging to her in all the right places. Callie couldn't help but admire her wife's body, drool threatening to escape her mouth but she played it cool. Arizona joined her family and reached for Sofia's hand.

"Come on big girl, we got some swimming to do."

Sofia cheered and took her Mama's hand as well as Callie's and led them out to the pool. They stood on the side of the pool with the other members of the Mommy and Me swim class and listened to the instructor. A few people glanced at Arizona's leg but she didn't notice. She was too busy looking at her hot wife in her own one piece suit and her adorable daughter who was grinning up at her.

The instructor interrupted Arizona's daydreaming. "Okay Mommies, let's put the floaties on the kids and then hop on into the water and we'll begin."

Arizona and Callie secured the bright orange floaties to Sofia's arms and headed to the pool stairs. Arizona walked behind Callie, watching her butt the whole time until Callie caught her. "Later Arizona, we're in public."

Arizona blushed. "Sorry Cal. I can't help it when you wear that."

Callie leaned over and whispered in Arizona's ear. "Well I feel exactly the same way but unlike some people I know I can control myself in public."

Arizona smiled. "Yeah, well, that's 'cause you're not looking at what I'm lookin' at."

Callie and Arizona shared a grin as the instructor broke them out of their own little world. "Okay ladies, let's get the kids into the water. Encourage them to jump in and come to you. It's important they trust you and themselves so we can build up their water confidence."

Callie and Arizona nodded along with the rest of the women as they turned their attention back to Sofia. Arizona opened her arms and smiled at her daughter, Callie's arm around her waist and grinning at their daughter too.

"Okay, Sof. Come to us. Jump on in big girl."

Sofia giggled and took all of two seconds to jump into the pool, bobbed back to the surface and did a sort of dog paddle to her mommies waiting arms. Arizona cheered as Callie hoisted Sofia over her head and twirled her around, her happy laughter echoing in the air. The other toddlers looked at each other, followed Sofia's example and took the plunge. The sounds of splashing and joyful laughter joined Sofia's. Arizona looked at her wife and daughter and smiled, ecstatic in the knowledge these two wonderful people were all hers for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh Timmy."

"You be quiet Sofia."

Six year old Charlie, always the voice of reason, got in the middle of his fighting siblings. "Both of you be quiet. Lets just get this under the tree before Mommy runs out of things to keep Mama busy with."

Both of his siblings huffed together. "Fine." "Okay."

Charlie motioned to the kitchen. "Someone check if the coast is clear."

"I'll do it." Sofia poked her head around the corner to check. "Eww."

Timmy snickered while Charlie grinned. "They're kissing again aren't they?"

"When aren't they."

The Robbins-Torres children stealthily walked past their parents in the kitchen, Sofia holding one side and her brothers holding the other corners of a box, keeping it steady until they could get it safely under the tree. All of the other presents had been opened, ribbons and wrapping paper were strewn around the base of the brightly decorated tree. Sofia dusted her hands and looked at her brothers.

"Okay, lets surprise Mama."

Timmy and Charlie high fived each other and followed their older sibling into the kitchen.

EARLIER THAT MORNING

Timmy had awoken at 6am, shook Charlie to wake him up and the two of them woke Sofia. Together the three of them walked to their parents bedroom and jumped on their mother's bed. Callie and Arizona had been snuggled together when they were attacked by their kids. A chorus of, 'It's Christmas, get up mom's', had greeted them on a cold Seattle morning. Arizona, being the big kid she was, jumped out of bed and after putting on her leg, joined her children in trying to coax a very reluctant Callie to emerge from under the covers.

"Come on Calliope, it's Christmas morning. Get out of the bed."

Callie burrowed deeper under the covers. "No. Go away and let me sleep. All of you, its way to early."

Arizona pursed her lips and looked at her children, whispered in Sofia's ear and told her to pass it alone to her brothers. With a nod from all three of her kids, Arizona counted down.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3. Get her!"

A tickle attack of the mightiest proportions followed, four against one until Callie finally caught her breath and cried uncle, the boisterous laughter of her children and wife echoing in the bedroom.

"Stop, stop. UNCLE! Fine, I'm getting up. You happy?"

Sofia, Timmy and Charlie jumped off the bed and ran down out the door, their happy giggles now filling the whole house. Arizona yelled after them before they could get too far.

"Wait for us before you open anything."

Arizona turned back to a grumpy Callie who was now sitting on the side of the bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes and running fingers through her hair to untangle it. Arizona rounded the bed and placed herself on Callie's lap, her arms around her wife's shoulders and Callie's wrapping around Arizona's waist. Arizona leaned down and placed a light kiss to Callie's lips.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas Calliope."

"Mmm. Good morning and Merry Christmas to you to baby. See now this is how we should wake up, not with the triple threat jumping all over us. And don't get me started on the tickle assault."

Arizona lightly scolded her wife. "It's Christmas morning Callie, you're not allowed to be a Scrooge on Christmas morning."

"Fine, but I get a coffee before I have to join in the madness or I'm coming straight back to this bed."

"Deal." Arizona leaned down and kissed her wife again, climbed off her lap and extended her hand to help Callie off the bed. The two of them walked hand in hand down the stairs to find their brood waiting patiently by the tree, their fingers itching to open the presents. As Callie poured her coffee, Arizona gave the go ahead.

"Okay munchkins, have at it."

And they were off and running, the carefully placed ribbons and the patiently wrapped paper no match for the children of the Robbins-Torres clan. Callie stood in the kitchen with Arizona, her coffee mug firmly in her hands and the sweet nectar just the ticket to wake her up. Callie turned to Arizona and smiled as Daniel strolled in from the guest house with a good morning to his daughter and daughter in law.

"Go on, I know you want to."

"Thank you." With a quick kiss Arizona was gone.

Daniel gratefully accepted the offered coffee from Callie and watched as his daughter joined his grandchildren around the tree. Arizona cheered along with her children, unwrapping her gifts until Callie couldn't decide who was making more mess, her wife or kids.

"Made you get up did they? I thought you said and I quote, 'I'm not getting up before 8am, it's my day off.'"

"Shut up Daniel. You try saying no to those faces."

"Point taken"

Callie took a sip of her coffee before she continued. "Besides, I was the victim of a four on one tickle attack. You can't sleep after one of those, it's impossible."

Daniel chuckled at his daughter in law as he drank his own coffee. "So the special present you asked me to put aside is getting kind of impatient. When are you gonna give it to her?"

"Soon as we've had breakfast. The plan is still the same. I'll get Arizona in here to do the dishes with me while Sofia and the boys will bring it in."

"Copy that. Well how's about you go open your presents and I'll get started on the breakfast so we can put this operation into action."

Callie gave Daniel a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir."

Daniel gave Callie a mock glare in return and sent her to join the madness under the tree. A short time later after all the gifts were unwrapped, toys had been compared and shown off to each other, the whole family finally sat down at the table and enjoyed one of Pop Pop's famous breakfast feasts. When tummies were full and they could barely move, Callie put her scheme into action. She turned to Arizona after giving her kids the signal for the plan to start.

"Okay, since your Dad did the dishes how about you and I clean the kitchen and the kids can go put their toys away in their rooms before my parents and Aria get here. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. They'll probably need the room for all the presents your parents are gonna spoil them with anyway. Okay guys, you heard your mum, go play for a bit while we clean up."

As Sofia, Timmy and Charlie made their way out of the kitchen with replies of "Yes Mama," Arizona stood and took some of the dishes to the sink. She started to rinse the left over crumbs and sauces off the plates when she felt arms slide around her waist from behind, and a kiss landed on her neck, followed by a couple more. Arizona couldn't help the little moan that escaped her as Callie kept up her assault.

"Mmm. We should save that for later when I can give you my "can't be opened in front of everyone else" very special gift."

Callie continued to nibble and kiss Arizona's neck. "Don't wanna wait. I need me some Arizona kisses to get through the rest of the day. I love my parents and Aria, but sometimes they drive me crazy."

Arizona turned and laughed at her wife. "Well who am I to deny my gorgeous wife what she needs."

Callie smiled and hoisted Arizona onto the bench and stood between her legs. "Damn right."

Their lips met, moans escaping them as their tongues dueled, Callie's hands moving towards Arizona's ass as Arizona's tangled themselves in Callie's hair and her legs wrapped around her wife's waist. Things were becoming dangerously heated when the sound of a clearing throat broke them out of their self-imposed trance.

Sofia stood in the entrance of the kitchen, a smug smile on her face, Timmy and Charlie slightly behind her trying desperately not to laugh. Living with Callie and Arizona had made them immune to public displays of affection so it didn't surprise them to catch their moms making out, rather it made them happy their mom's loved each other so much they weren't afraid to show it.

Sofia moved further into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but there was a delivery for you Mama. It's in the living room."

Arizona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. No one delivers anything on Christmas morning. She looked at Callie whose face gave nothing away.

"Okay." Arizona left the kitchen followed by her wife and children, all of them excited at what was about to happen. Arizona walked into the living room and found a medium-sized box with a blue bow on top. She looked back at her family and all she got was smiles. She approached the box and was startled when it moved suddenly and gave the tiniest 'woof'.

Arizona ripped the top off the box and looked inside. While she was staring at the contents Daniel made his way inside and joined in watching a speechless Arizona lift the tiny puppy out of the box. The copper coloured Huskie with blue eyes gave Arizona her first doggy kisses as she squealed in delight. Arizona turned back to find Callie, Sofia, Timmy, Charlie and Daniel had walked over to join her in welcoming the latest addition to the Robbins-Torres family.

"I can't believe you guys did this. He's so cute and cuddly and fluffy. What's his name?"

Callie leaned down to give the dog a scratch on the head. "Well that's up to you. You've always wanted a dog so you get the honour of naming him."

Arizona held the puppy in the air and looked him over, turned him slightly from side to side to get a better look at him. She cuddled him back into her body and looked at her family.

"Well with those blue eyes I'm gonna name him Paul, after Paul Newman. After all he was Mum's favourite actor."

Daniel cleared his throat and his voice broke a little at the mention of his gone but not forgotten wife. "I think that's a fine name for a puppy. Your Mum would've loved him."

Arizona cuddled Paul back into her body, stroking his soft puppy fur as she shared a moment with her father. "Yeah, she would've. Hello Paul. Welcome to the family."

Paul gave a little woof in reply to Arizona, followed by what could only be described as a doggy smile. He eventually started struggling to be put down and was soon swamped by Sofia, Timmy and Charlie giving him pats and chasing each other around the tree, his playful barks mingling with the laughter of the children and Daniel. Arizona pulled Callie aside and into a tight hug followed by a deep kiss. Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's and swayed them, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Thank you so much for my present."

"You are very welcome Arizona. Merry Christmas."

Arizona leaned up to kiss Callie again, lost in each other like always. "Merry Christmas Calliope."


End file.
